1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring system that measures positional information of a plurality of measured points at the same time, and in particular, relates to a measuring system that improves work efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In measurements in civil engineering works, for example, roadwork, etc., positions at both sides of the road, vertical intervals, and the width of the road are measured. Such measurement work is a collaborative activity by two or more measurement workers.
In the past, when the measurement was carried out by a total station, piles were driven in predetermined intervals, for example, in the intervals of 10 m or 20 m, along both sides of the road. In the piling points, measurement assistants support the measured objects (for example, a pole having a prism). The measurement engineer carries out the measurement of the measured objects from the total station side, and collects the measurement data of each piling point.
In the above-mentioned measurement method using the total station, the measurement engineer has to instruct the measurement assistants in the measurement. When there are plural measurement assistants, the work performance is especially inferior. In addition, the measurement assistants have to have predetermined measurement knowledge and be able to used predetermined measurement techniques. Therefore, the measurement costs are high.
In a small-scale measurement site, it is difficult to gather the measurement assistants having the measurement knowledge and the measurement technique. The measurement engineer has to carry out the measurement engineer's work, the site construction engineer's work, and the field overseer's work alone and concurrently. Therefore, the measurement work is complex and inefficient. As a technique for solving such problems, a measuring apparatus, which can readily guide the measurement assistant having the measured object to the measured point, has been disclosed (for example, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-83484).
Moreover, when there are plural measurement assistants, the measured points measured at the same time are plural. Therefore, these data have to be managed efficiently. As a management technique of measured points, a measured-point-managing apparatus, which can have a distribution of measured points understood and evaluated quantitatively and intuitively, has been disclosed (for example, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-232130).